powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sledge (Dino Charge)
Sledge is an alien bounty hunter who comes into conflict with the Dino Charge Rangers due to his obsession to acquire the Energems. Character History In prehistoric times, Sledge collected asteroids, rare items, and outlaws as both a hobby and a way for life, gathering handsome sums measured in thousands of "Space Bullion" per conquest. He traveled through space with his bride Poisandra, his second-in-command Fury, his mechanic Wrench, and his Vivix crew. On a job involving the search for the Energems, he discovered that all ten of them were in the possession of Keeper. He then chased Keeper to Earth and sent Fury to fetch the Energems when Poisandra managed to make him crash land. However, when Fury returns with the Energems case, they are surprised to find a bomb instead. The bomb throws the ship off-course and releases all his collected asteroids, previously trapped in the electro-net, off to Earth, destroying four-fifths of life there and eliminating dinosaurs. Sixty-five million years later, Sledge releases Iceage to retrieve the Energems, only for his outlaw to be defeated, after several lost battles, by the newest generation of Power Rangers, who already possess five of the Energems. Sledge later notices Scrapper trying to escape his ship and offers to personally chauffeur him to any galaxy he wants if he can get him an Energem. Despite being successful at finding the location of the Rangers' base, Tyler prevents the mechanical monster from returning to the ship to report his findings. The outlaw ends up defeated despite Wrench's assistance, and is ultimately destroyed by the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego Formation. Later, Sledge concedes to Fury's suggestion to send Slammer to cage the Rangers, forcefully sending his minion out of the warship to begin the mission immediately. As Poisandra complains about her stay at the ship and the lack of companionship, Wrench unveils his creation, Curio, as a gift to her, after which the happy-go-lucky duo merrily leaves. Slammer fails due to Koda's interference and is eventually felled by Dino Charge Megazord: Stego-Raptor Formation. For the next plan, Spellbinder is released to steal a pendant that would allow him to control the Rangers, and is almost thrown into solitary by Wrench and Fury by Sledge's order for seemingly failing. Seeing the assignment was partially successful, Spellbinder is given a second chance and sent down to Earth once more alongside Curio and Wrench. However, the Rangers' new weapon, the Dino Spike, along with their teamwork is enough to counter both his magic and his defensive cape. Once grown, he is dealt with by the Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation, though the pendant is saved by Wrench due to its potential for later use. As Poisandra tries wedding cakes made by Cavity, with Curio and Fury later participating, Sledge orders Cavity to head down and use his decay recipe on the Power Rangers. Pestered by Poisandra and Curio due to his unwillingness to make cakes now, he reveals his true evil self and pushes the heart-shaped general aside after stating his loyalty is to Sledge only. However, Riley and Chase overcome their analytical differences and work together to defeat him. When enlarged, Cavity is beaten by the Dino Charge Megazord's Stego Saber. Once again acting on her own, Poisandra, accompanied by Curio, enlists Wrench's aid to find out the search whereabouts of the Power Rangers and sics Stingrage on them. Fury notifies this to Sledge and he confronts her about it, shifting the situation to her favor and allowing Stingrage to return to Earth once he learns about him stinging the Ankylo Zord, only to have it freed from his control by Shelby, who defeats him singlehandedly. Enlarged, he is overpowered and obliterated by the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ankylo Formation. After stating his feelings for Poisandra, he decides to give her a moment in the spotlight and carry out her first authorized mission. For that end, she takes Curio and Wrench with her and has Duplicon released to battle and fool the Rangers by cloning their appearances with Vivix while the three generals attempt to decipher the recently stolen E-Tracer. Though Duplicon is felled by the Dino Spike while in normal size and destroyed alongside a clone of Fury as a giant, the mission is accomplished. However, Fury arrives at the scene and tries to steal the E-Tracer, only to force the Rangers to destroy it. However, the beast-warrior general retrieves the Ptera Charger and leaves, confident he will be able to find and control the Ptera Zord. Personality Sledge is a bounty hunter who cannot stand when his underlings do not measure up to his ideals of success. He initially lacks in patience and is easily provoked, though over time he grows more patient and develops a sense of humor, even playfully joking with his servants at times, while keeping his characteristically serious tone. His main motivation is money and he emphasizes his desire to be far richer. Though extremely resilient and long-lived, Sledge is not immune to aging, or its effects, as he clearly shows signs of it during his first personal battle against the Dino Charge Rangers and bids a retreat after defeating the heroes with the aid of his minions. His elderly traits, however, do not obscure his intelligent mind, still able to come up with efficient and practical strategies, pretty much like those his generals devise. His only soft spot is for Poisandra, his marriage-obsessed wife-to-be. Beside her, he displays respect to Fury, Wrench, Curio and his outlaws, though he still scolds them whenever a plan fails and goes as far as to threaten them to ensure they try harder, though he does not physically punish his minions if he does not consider it necessary and may actually provide encouragement and support to them if need be. Arsenal Sledge is mostly covered in armor, which protects his body from attack, and through which he can unleash a powerful handgun from his right hand capable of taking down most any opponent in one shot. He is also able to fly with great speed using a potent jetpack with twin thrusters positioned on the backside of the armor. His shielding also raises his fighting abilities, which have not diminished despite his old age. Notes Sledge is, at least, 65 million years old, making him one of the oldest enemies in the Power Rangers franchise, rivaled only by Moltor and Flurious, two main villains from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Sledge's monsters are captured outlaws held on his ship, much like how the Mutants utilized by Ransik from Power Rangers: Time Force were prisoners held in cryostasis. However, his army is maintained at an animated state, rather than being kept in suspended animation. Sledge is the first main antagonist since Prince Gasket to have a mate and the first one to have a bride. See Also Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Main PR Villains